


Love Will Come Through

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything Is Alright, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик особенный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Come Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redhead_Maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/gifts).



> Новогодний подарочек, родившийся из обсуждения [этого](http://fuckyeahrickyl.tumblr.com/post/72691913575) гифсета.

_So take me, don't leave me_  
 _Take me, don't leave me_  
 _Baby, love will come through_  
 _It's just waiting for you_

_Travis — "Love Will Come Through"  
_

Перед тем, как готовить, Рик обязательно хотя бы ненадолго выходит в зал. Одного взгляда на посетителя обычно оказывается достаточно, чтобы понять, что именно нужно добавлять в блюдо. Готовка не терпит спешки, даже на чашку обычного кофе нужно потратить немало времени, чтобы она получилась особенной.

Все приправы хранятся в холщовых мешочках или деревянных коробках: травы не терпят пластик, сразу теряют вкус и аромат. Рик уже давно научился вслепую находить нужный ингредиент, ориентируясь только на запах. Небольшая кухня кафе с первого же дня работы стала для него местом, где не нужно бояться косых взглядов окружающих. Так что Рик просто протягивает руку почти наугад и достает именно то, что нужно: апельсиновая цедра для восстановления жизненных сил, земляника для любви, корица для радости, розмарин для нежности, перец для страсти, имбирь для душевного тепла. Изо дня в день Рик готовит одни и те же блюда, но их вкус никогда не повторяется.

Когда он полушутливо-полусерьезно спрашивает Аннет, почему она взяла в качестве единственного повара именно его, незнакомца с разбитым сердцем и без опыта работы, она обычно наклоняется к нему и произносит с улыбкой: «Увидела, что ты особенный». Они никогда не обсуждают это и не делятся секретами, но Рик знает, что иногда в ее взгляде появляется странное понимание, узнавание, как будто то, что происходит сейчас, было известно ей заранее. Аннет носит цветастые юбки и небольшие серьги, камни на которых бросают яркие блики даже тогда, когда на них не падает свет. Может, она несет в себе настоящую магию, а может, во всем виновата обстановка, плотные шторы кафе, приглушенный свет, но это не важно. Даже если на вывеске над дверью при полной луне вместо «Кафе мадам Аннет» проступают совсем другие буквы.

Аннет старается встречать посетителей сама, выходит к каждому — предлагает столик на выбор. Она очень любит заботы, связанные с содержанием кафе, хоть в последнее время у нее и остается не так уж много сил и времени на работу, да и Том просит ее поберечься. И тогда Аннет просто сидит на своем обычном месте у окна, выходящего во внутренний дворик, устало гладит живот, но все равно улыбается.

Кажется, что нельзя найти пару более непохожих друг на друга супругов: Том огромный и крепкий, невысокая Аннет выглядит совсем крошечной рядом с ним. Он сероглазый и светловолосый, и когда они сидят рядом, волосы и глаза Аннет кажутся чернее ночи. Рик видел не так уж много счастливых людей за свою жизнь. Возможно, они абсолютно не подходят друг другу. Но иногда после закрытия кафе Том аккуратно подхватывает жену на руки и кружит с ней по комнате, совсем не чувствуя тяжести, и тогда запах сливок и шоколада в воздухе не исчезает часами.

Аннет сохраняет в себе дух Парижа, хоть и покинула Францию давно. Рик там никогда не был, но он ощущает в ее духах и потоки дождя, омывающего Монмартр, и аромат свежей выпечки, и зелень парков, и что-то еще, неопределимое и неуловимое, но от того не менее завораживающее. С Аннет можно поговорить о чем угодно, но еще лучше с ней молчать, просто сидя рядом. Ее нельзя не любить, и Рик любит и ее, и кафе, и дружелюбного Тома, не такого проницательного, как его жена, но всегда готового помочь. Любит свою работу. Но когда он возвращается в комнату, которую снимает неподалеку, из многообразия ароматов остается только один. Горечь полыни в его собственной чашке быстро остывающего чая забивает все. (Когда Лори ушла, то забрала с собой не только свои вещи, но и запахи.)

Время от времени Рик бросает взгляд на стоящие рядом часы. Они нужны не только для того, чтобы правильно отмерять необходимое для каждого блюда время, но и как напоминание. До девяти осталось совсем немного. Каждый день он приходит ровно в девять, но придет ли он в Рождество? Рик не может не ждать момента, когда висящие над входной дверью колокольчики зазвенят, а Аннет улыбнется ему со своего места лукаво: «Одна чашка чая, как обычно, Рик». Ароматы лимона и мяты, которые Рик бросает этому посетителю в чай, преследуют его во сне на протяжении последних недель.

В первый раз незнакомец появился в кафе осенним вечером. Стряхнул с плеч и воротника капли дождя и сел ближе к барной стойке, и заказал только чашку чая. Явно дорогой бежевый свитер и брюки промокли, казалось, насквозь, словно он долго бежал под проливным дождем, и только когда замерз окончательно, накинул пальто. Темные волосы от воды казались совсем черными. В тот раз Рик задержался в зале гораздо дольше, чем требовалось, и ушел только после того, как посетитель поднял на него серо-голубые глаза.

Последняя парочка уходит в девять, чтобы успеть к полуночи домой, но он так и не появляется.

В десять его все еще нет, и у Рика, машинально переставляющего коробки с приправами, дрожат пальцы.

Кафе обычно закрывается в одиннадцать, в праздник Аннет и Том, должно быть, захотят закончить работу пораньше, и Рик уже практически видит, как ему придется встречать праздник в одиночестве, когда его выдергивает из размышлений мужской голос: «Одна чашка чая, как обычно, Рик». У Дэрила — «меня зовут Дэрил» — чуть хриплый голос, как у человека, который курил, но недавно бросил. Должно быть, он хорошо поет, Рик может представить его с гитарой или даже за фортепиано. Лимон, мята, чай — напоминает себе Рик, и его руки дрожат еще больше, зато ощущение неправильности уходит. Тома нигде не видно, Аннет подмигивает ему и тут же неслышно прикрывает за собой дверь, ведущую в комнату, которая служит ей кабинетом.

Чашка на подносе дымится травяным паром, и Рику приходится самому нести ее к выбранному Дэрилом столику. У него под пальто оказывается тот же свитер, что и в первую встречу — если только можно назвать встречей то секундное замешательство. Дэрил сам берет чашку и говорит, глядя в глаза: «Принеси еще одну. Для себя». И Рик приносит, садится напротив, делает глоток и впервые за долгое время чувствует вкус чая без примеси горькой нотки.

«Теперь это кафе для одиноких сердец?», — спрашивает Дэрил и тут же объясняет, видя непонимание Рика: «Вывеска. Она меняется, так ведь?» Тот кивает и неожиданно даже для себя самого встает со своего места, подходит к Дэрилу и целует его. Появившийся в воздухе запах сливок и шоколада кружит голову.


End file.
